


The End of the Lannister Queen

by aetherene



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherene/pseuds/aetherene
Summary: This is an old story. And when I say old, I mean OLD. (Like five years.) Don't judge me.





	The End of the Lannister Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story. And when I say old, I mean OLD. (Like five years.) Don't judge me.

Cersei Lannister was dragged before the Iron Throne where Daenerys Targaryen sat. The new queen of the Seven Kingdoms was dressed in silks of black and red, a dragon head appearing on both sleeves and the bodice. Beside the Mother of Dragons were her nephews Aegon Targaryen VI, her Hand, and Jon Snow, the 998th Commander of the Night's Watch. Below the steps of the Throne were Daenerys' Queensguard: Barristan Selmy, Belwas, Jhogo, Aggo, Rakharo, and one man that Cersei could not recognize.

The hall was lined with the queen's supporters. Cersei mentally cursed the faces of Varys and Tyrion, who were among them. She was alone, and everyone had eyes of stone as they gazed down at her.

"Cersei Lannister, you are charged with treason for rising up against the rightful heir to the Iron Throne and plotting to keep it for you and yourr false children," said Daenerys. "But I should say it is quite lucky that I do not pass judgement on you. The North shall do that for me."

Cersei struggled against the Unsullied who held her before the court, but there was no way she could escape; their grips were iron like the Throne the new queen sat upon. She glowered as she watched the Starks approach in front of the Queensguard to face her.

Sansa Stark was dressed in a dress of gray and black, the direwolf emblazoning the gown. Upon her head was a bronze crown with nine iron spikes in the shape of longswords. Behind her was Arya Stark. At her hip was the Valyrian steel blade that was melted down from Joffrey's Widow's Wail. Beside Arya was Bran, seated on a wheelchair, and Rickon Stark. Their direwolves obediently sat next to them.

Sansa strode over to Arya and pulled the Valyrian steel blade from its sheath. She pressed the tip of the sword to Cersei's heart.

"You tore my family apart. You bore a monster that stole the life of my father. Yours plotted with the Freys and murdered my mother and my brother. You manipulated countless others and sent others to their deaths all for your ends to be met. All for power."

Cersei laughed weakly. "Are you going to kill me, little dove? Go ahead, and dirty those little hands of yours," she said.

Sansa pressed the sword more insistently at her chest. "I am not a little dove," she said coldly. "I am a wolf, a Stark of Winterfell and Queen of the North." She turned away and faced her sister. "Arya, what do you think the sentence should be for Cersei Lannister?"

"Death, of course," the girl answered without hesitation.

Sansa threw the blade to her sister, and Arya caught it. "Then according to our father's teachings, you pass the sentence."

Arya smiled. "With pleasure."

_That prophetess was wrong. This is how I will die_ , Cersei thought.

Arya strode to Cersei and plunged her sword through her side. Cersei shrieked with pain as Arya ripped the sword out, the blade coated with her blood. "Next time, I won't miss," Arya whispered in her ear.

Before she could be stabbed again, a voiced called out, "Lady Arya, if I may?"

All heads turned to the man part of Daenerys' Queensguard.

And what is it, Ser Jaime?" asked Daenerys.

_Jaime_?

Jaime strode forward, removing his helm and holding it at his side with his stump. "Please. Let me, Your Grace."

Daenerys glanced at Cersei and then at Jaime. She nodded.

Arya moved aside as Jaime went to his sister. She was breathing heavily as her blood lazily streamed from where Arya had stabbed her. She slowly raised her head to her twin, silently begging him to do something, save her, end her misery, but _something_. It was hard to read his face. She knew him best and it was easy to read him, but now, it was a complete mystery to her.

Jaime brushed a golden lock of hair from her face. "I've done a lot of things for you in my life. All of them for love," he said softly. He turned his head to glance at Bran. "But now--"

His name spilled from her lips before her breath hitched as Jaime grasped her throat in his hands, crushing it with as much force as he could. She could feel the invisible fingers of his stump flexing around her throat.

_And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life out from you._

She gazed at her brother in horror, helplessly until Cersei Lannister was no more.


End file.
